Pokemon Training Facility
by Derp2Derp
Summary: A place where trainers send Pokemon that need to be shown their place, for whatever reason needed. Not your average Daycare.


Authors Note:

Hello there internet once again! I decided to try writing once again, this one is abit longer as the other one is abit longer as that was the biggest problem I saw in the last story I posted. So this one will be likely be multiple chapters, but I have no idea when I'll get around to writing the other ones up. So this one will obviously include brainwashing and that sorta thing, so of course it's a tad dark but not too bad. At least by my standards. Anyways, viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy ;D

Hannah stirred from her sleep with a groan, looking around groggily. The Espeon saw nothing but darkness around her, but could feel cold, metal clamps along her legs and tail, like they were stuck in tar or the like. She whined softly and squirmed, finding that they were completely encased in metal restraints...but why?

The Espeon thought, her brain groggy and still very sleepy. But after a minute separating dream from reality, she stiffened as she remembered her trainer mentioning sending her to a breeding facility last night, before she had woke up here. But what the hell kind of breeding facility was this? She tried to get a better look around, but squeaked softly as she felt clamps on the side of her head, keeping her gaze forward into the blackness out in front of her. She shakily called out for help, but soon realized she had also been gagged, and the feeling of something sticking into her ears, muffling the sounds of her own panicked breathing. Earbuds, she thought the humans called them.

Suddenly, there was a bright white flash in her eyes, and Hannah closed them tightly with a whine as the light died down a little. She opened her eyes slightly and blushed, seeing that there was a small screen about the size of her head in front of her, consuming most of her vision. But what had made her flustered was not the fact there was a screen in front of her, but what was on it. She blinked at the image, or recording rather, of a throbbing pokemon cock.

She didn't know what to say (not that she could say anything) or to think as she looked at the fairly thick, knotted cock, but it made her uncomfortable. Just what where they doing? Was this some kind of sick game to get her riled up for whoever she was going to be forced to mate with? Where they doing this for shits and giggles to mess with her? Or something she couldn't think of yet?

The pokemon winced as the screen suddenly flashed a bright white, but she could of sworn she saw something else in the painfully bright light she had been flashed with. She stared forward, somewhat dazed by the light she had been flashed with, only to see another cock being shown to her, this one feline judging from the barbs and more slender but long look to it. She suddenly could hear a noise being played through the devices in her ears, an odd warbling noise that was quite annoying and with what sounded like whispers playing lowly, overshadowed by the noise.

Starting to get scared now, Hannah squirmed her limbs around again, trying to tug them free...but it was no use. Even then, it felt like she was enclosed in something, like a pod or a capsule of some sort, so it was unlikely she could get out even if she was able to get her limps free. Her mind was quickly torn from this train of thought however, as another flash went off in front of her. But this time she was able to get a fairly good look at what was along with the blindingly bright light. It was writing, in large, bold letters saying " **WATCH.** "

The pokemon blinked in confusion at this, soon facing a thick and tapered reptilian poke-cock, one that looked like it could split her in half if not stretch her out quite well. What did it mean, 'watch'? Well it was sorta obvious what they meant, but why? What was the purpose of showing her these...dicks? Sure, the sights of them had made her...aroused, but not that much. After all, the whole being strapped in and being bred against your will thing was ruining the mood.

But soon the feeling of cold metal on her shoulders became apparent to Hannah, making her gasp and whine as she was pushed down some, her neck being forced to stretch out from the restraints on her head and shoulders. She whined softly as she heard a faint whirring, and felt a needle digging into her neck. Hannah squirmed as she felt the cold liquid flow into her veins, but sighed softly as the needle and pads holding her shoulders down left.

She waited, growing more end more uncomfortable as she watched the throbbing cock in her face, blinded by another flash. " **RELAX.** " The screen soothed, the pokemon blinking as now she was looking at a vagina, one of a fire type of some sort from the red fur surrounding it. She bit down on the gag some, closing her eyes now to keep the image of the dripping wet pussy out. She wasn't into women, so she hoped that at least the images would stay to dicks instead of switching to vaginas now.

But as she closed the pictures out, she could feel something else happening to her body. The coldness from the injection had faded in her body, now feeling as if it was melting her slowly. She whined as the fires of lust began to flare within her, her pussy now quite wet from the drugging. And besides that it almost felt like she was losing all muscle control as she grew more and more limp in her bonds, eventually going limp in the brace around her head. She whined softly, not liking this at all...what where they going to do to her? Why would her trainer send her to this scary place? Why couldn't she move anymore?

Hannah whined as everything became warmer and fuzzier, her eyes soon opening slowly as there was another flash, and another word. " **SUBMIT."** She blushed softly, seeing a Growlithe coiled up by a Serperior. She was limp and relaxed in his grip, much like how she was in the machine's grip, with the snake rubbing one of his twin cocks up on her pussy as she dripped, much like in the previous picture she had been shown that she assumed was her. Suddenly there was another flash. " **ENJOY.** " The frame skipped to the female pokemon being slid down the pussies of the two cocks, being bounced up and down on them slowly in both her holes as she drooled in mindless pleasure. Almost like she wasn't even thinking. Almost like how she was. Almost to perfection. Almost a good girl.

Hannah shook her head, blinking in surprise at the unwelcome thoughts in her head as she watched. Where the hell did those thoughts come from? She tried to think clearly about it, but the erotic display in front of her was just too wonderful and beautiful to tear her eyes and mind away from, and the voices were too soothing to let out of her head. She should just be like the Growlithe she was watching and give in.

The Espeon's eyes widened as the wave of relaxation and obedience passed, finding herself much wetter than before. _"Oh god...they're brainwashing me. The restraints, the images, the words, the voices, it all makes sense! They're going to turn me into a little breeding slut, and I'm going to love it! It'll be so nice..."_ She thought to herself, not even noticing the last part until she had already thought it. But before she could bask in her own terror, a flash went off again in her eyes as the image changed and the voices got louder. " **CRAVE.** "

Now instead of the dog pokemon being coiled up tightly in the clutches of the snake, there was a second female alongside her, a vulpix, facing each other as the grass type coiled them both up and was watching as they kissed and moaned into each other as the Serperior fucked them both in their pussies with his dual cocks. She whined softly as she watched this, wanting to close her eyes but yet everything was just so loose and limp, it was impossible to command her body anymore. She couldn't even hold back the drool around her gag anymore, spittle trailing down her chin from the ball gag. Another blinding flash, another command. " **LUST.** " The pokemon shivered in need at that word, just barely hearing the voices now.

They were whispering so much clearer now, telling her to sleep, to relax and to obey. To just turn her mind off. She was so scared now, these people were fucking with her mind with ease...but she didn't care any longer, it was just so hot. She was drenched after the last command, trying to grind on the metal pole under her, but the angle that she was stuck in from the binding of her legs kept her from it. She just wanted to touch now, nothing else. She was watching the moaning trio with fascination now, wanting to feel that throbbing cock in her as she kissed another breeding slave for her Masters. That was all she wanted.

" **OBEY.** " The screen changed again, this time to a Eevee sitting in an Umbreon's lap, the thick, knotted cock she had seen rubbing up on the Eevee's stomach as she shivered and blushed at him before he lifted her hips up and down onto his cock hard, forcing her to ride him hard. _"P-Please...I-I want that...!"_ She whined to herself in her head, gasping into the gag as she felt a claw grab her ass and lift it up like a prize from a claw machine. She whined, spreading the best she could for anything, just anything to enter her. And her wish was granted.

A large, reptile like dildo slowly pushed up on her pussy as she stared at the sex, only blinking when she had to as she just let the words from the machine flow into her mind as she saw the Eevee clutch at her mate and moan silently, as the screen lacked sound. Hannah wormed around and tried to press back on the toy to get it to fuck her, just needing something inside of her. But it moved around as she did, just running the tip along her clit and her pussy lips, unable to get it inside of her. She just whined and ground back on it, needing stimulation of some sort or else she would lose it as she watched the Eevee get knotted, fucked, and bred.

She looked at the screen, shivering in need as she waited for her next order. She needed to obey. " **YOU ARE A SLAVE.** " The dizzying white flash burned the command into her retinas, unable to resist the orders as the subliminal messages scrambled her brain. Now it was a lopunny on the screen, her hands tied behind her back and a thick, metal choker collar secured on her neck as she was chained to the wall behind her by it. She was bouncing and riding on a human's cock, facing away from him as she moaned like a whore. She was even wearing a sexy outfit, a sheer black latex bodysuit that encased her body from the neck down, save for a hole for her pussy and asshole. She wanted what she was getting, she wanted to get tied up and made all sexy for a fucking, from anyone. Gender, species, looks, it didn't matter to her anymore. She just wanted to fuck like the cute little breeding slave she wanted to be so badly.

Hannah suddenly moaned loudly into the gag, feeling the mechanical teasing of her pussy finally end and the dildo starting to push into her slowly but steadily. She blushed and whined, unable to move to make it go in faster from both immense relaxation and the restraints. She shivered as it pushed forward, burying halfway into her before pushing forward slowly like the machine it was. Hannah wasn't a virgin, but by no means was she very experienced in sex.

But she didn't care, as she knew that soon enough she would have as much sex as she wanted, which was a lot. She yelped as the machine slammed forward, the thick, tapered fake cock now all the way inside of her. The machine soon began to pull out slowly and steadily, leaving Hannah shivering and whineing for more as she could feel the tip brushing up on her clit and around her pussy again. Suddenly, the machine thrust deep into the soaked Espeon, forcing a low moan from her as she got fucked slowly and steadily. Just hard enough to make her entire body quiver in pleasure, but just slow enough for her to anticipate and crave the next thrust.

Hannah was helpless as she watched the screen flash, the dizzying light still scattering her mind and destroying any will to resist in her, but by now she loved it. " **YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS.** " The image changed once again, to the pair of cute little fire types a few recordings back. Now the Growlithe was getting fucked hard and fast by a Charizard, and the Vulpix was getting rammed into by a Nidoking. Both of them were being treated like they were nothing but cock sleeves, but they seemed to fully enjoy it, as they were moaning loudly as they were fucked, kissing and holding each other when they could. They were slaves and were being treated as such, but yet they were happy as they knew they had no rights. And of course, Hannah had none either, so she was very eager to be treated like this too.

Hannah moaned into the gag as the dildo's pace suddenly kicked up, ramming in and out of her quickly, much to her delight. The pokemon just watched her fellow breeding slaves get rammed into hard and fast by their Masters, just as her mechanical Master was ramming into her as she lost all will to fight this, and let the machine have total control over her mind and body. After all, she was just a slave. And slaves don't have rights.

She found herself closer than she thought, as only about half a minute of watching the two girls get overstuffed and used, she felt a tingling grow in her groin, knowing she couldn't be far from cumming now. So the pokemon relaxed and moaned louder as the machine picked up the pace, fucking her harder and faster before she could feel her sweet orgasm rise up, about to claim her for her Masters as she came for them. She whined and panted, feeling the machine fucking her harder and faster before another flash. " **CUM.** " At this, she yowled in pleasure, clenching around the fake dick in her as it squirted out something deep into her womb, likely some kind of drug as it didn't feel like it was real cum her Masters had put in it. Her orgasm went on and on and on, the strongest she had ever felt, but that wasn't saying much as her sex life was quite boring and she had only slept with a few other pokemon. And there wasn't much a pokemon could masturbate too, save for spying on others fucking or remembering a past experience.

Hannah panted heavily, looking upwards and drooling around her gag as she watched, even after her mind blowing orgasm. She blushed as she saw what must be the back end of the pod, the screen lit up by night vision. She could see her own ass getting grabbed by the claw, her tail restrained and lifted to expose her asshole, and her pussy dripping with both her cum and a pink substance, likely whatever had been pumped into her womb. Although she didn't feel any different down there. She moaned as she both felt and watched the dildo slide out of her, and fold down into the floor. There seemed to be no delay at all, she could feel and see her pussy dripping crystal clear...she shivered, finding herself turned on at the sight of her own pussy used and fucked like that.

But suddenly, the clasps on her tail were unlocked, and soon snapped open on her own accord. She was taken aback at this, her tail feeling abit stiff but otherwise unharmed as she flexed it softly. But seconds after that she saw the mechanical chamber she was in crack open, and the camera switch from night vision to normal as the top of the back part of her prison open up. But her head and the seprate, smaller chamber it was in remained dark. She could hear a soft chuckle and saw a hand rub her ass, soon rearing back and spanking her lightly. "Looks like you're done huh? Good girl..." She heard a voice say from behind her, blushing and getting wetter as she knew what was coming.

It took a few moments, but soon she could see and feel the human get his dick out, and rubbed it on her soaked pussy lips. She whined softly at the teasing, but kept it low. She knew she was a slave and thus had no rights, so if one of her Masters wanted to tease her, then they could. It was their right as her Masters.

She yowled into the gag, watching as the human shoved his cock deep into her, and began to thrust. She shivered and moaned again, gladly taking the human cock that felt so different than that Quilava she had a fling with awhile back, this one so much thicker and could shove into her rather than penetrate her.

Hannah moaned and took the cock for what seemed like forever, squeezing and wringing the cock out with her pussy and her tail even for the length that couldn't fit into her tight pussy for as long as it took. After what had been at least five minutes of brutal fucking, she panted quickly as his thrusts sped up as he pounded her pussy, the pleasure rising and rising until she felt him go deep into her and blow his load. Another flash. " **CUM.** " Her world exploded again at the order, her orgasm tearing her mind apart as she barely felt him pull out and close the capsule, and barely felt her tail be snatched and rebound by the machine. She shivered and looked up, seeing nothing but darkness now.

The female sighed and shivered, figuring she had finally earned some rest after her rigorous brainwashing. But suddenly, she felt a familiar, thick dildo ram into her and saw another flash. " **WATCH.** " She moaned, looking up intently as the fake shaft violated her hard and fast, but instead of being met with a display of what would be in store for her, she saw another flash. " **OBEY.** " She shivered in arousal again, watching as darkness enveloped the room before another flash. " **RELAX.** " Barely another few seconds before another. " **TURN YOUR MIND OFF.** " And then another. " **YOU WILL OBEY.** " Another flash. " **YOU MUST OBEY.** " Her mind and body quivered in arousal, letting the messages burn into her. One after another, both the screen and the whispering in her ears that was long forgotten by her. Her mind slept while her body watched, absorbing every single command. Time lost all meaning, and there were only the thunderous flashes, the roaring whispers, the earth shattering pleasure, and the words that wrote her reality. Nothing else.


End file.
